


The "Leaky Cauldron"

by thefrizz112358



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrizz112358/pseuds/thefrizz112358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excision exercise, or #Drabble.  Possibly an longer chapter in the near future.</p><p>~~Yes, please, use this work in your academic articles, Fan Studies scholars.~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Leaky Cauldron"

“What is it that you want, girl?” 

“Don’t worry, Rita. I’m not here to blackmail you. I’m only curious.”

“What about?” Skeeter asked, nibbling the orange peel from her Old Fashioned.

“Whether you’ll knock at room 311 in twenty minutes.”

Rita smirked, but had to steady her hands, flattening them on the table. “Why on earth would I do that?” 

“Because you’ve been curious about me since I was fourteen, and now that I’m of age I might still be worth your time. Three-eleven,” Hermione repeated, covering the journalist’s hand with her own briefly.


End file.
